That Bella girl
by brookeljames
Summary: Chloe is a Bella and Beca is a Treble.


**This really isn't my best but whatever :P this i my first sex scene too so don't be to hard on me and feel free to give me pointers : ) thanks, bye.**

* * *

She didn't really want to go to college, school was never really her scene. She got kicked out of two middle schools and rarely even went to high school, it was a miracle she was even accepted into such a good school. Guess that's what daddy's money can do.

She pulled her headphones over her ears and sat down next to a huge, completely useless, fountain.

About five minutes later her headphones were ripped off her ears, she curled her hand into a fist, ready to floor whoever had even dared touch her headphones.

"It's me" Jesse held his hand up and backed away from Beca slightly.

"What the hell have I said about doing that?"

"Sorry, but I was talking to you forever and you couldn't hear me"

"That's kind of the idea"

Jesse rolled his eyes and sat down next to Beca "You look lost"

"I'm fine" Beca mumbled, lifting her eyes to scan around the place for the first time. It was the activity fair so she wasn't in the slightest bit interested. Well until her eyes fell on a table over the other side of the quad.

There was three girls standing by it, two blondes who looked to be in an argument and a red head who was completely ignoring other girls and already looking at Beca.

Beca half grinned, completely ignoring her step brothers yammering next to her and focused on the girl who was now smirking at her.

She felt someone sit down on the other side of her but she didn't really care who it was, probably one of Jesse's a cappella buddies. The redhead didn't seem to notice the fact that the two girls behind her were a few seconds away from fighting either as Beca winked at her making her bite lightly down on her bottom lip and looked at Beca through her eyelashes.

"Beca!" Jesse snapped his fingers in Beca's face making the girl glare at him.

"What?"

"You coming to try tryouts tonight?" The boy to her left said, Benji if she remembered correctly, he was in Trebles with Jesse and was also his best friend of five years.

"Yea, I'll be there"

"Awesome. Five o'clock, don't forget!" Jesse said, getting to his feet and pointing at Beca.

"Yea, yea" Beca murmured, waving the boys off.

As soon as the boys had walked away Beca brought her eyes back to where the redhead was but the girl wasn't looking at her anymore she had ended up getting herself involved in the argument between the two other girls.

Beca smiled, watching the redhead try to calm down both blondes but neither seemed to listen to her. Beca got to her feet and headed over towards the trio, tapping the redheads shoulder before sliding around her back and grabbing her arm before pulling her lightly away from the still arguing due, not that they noticed.

The girl seemed mad at first but the slight anger in her eyes disappeared when they fell onto Beca "Oh, hi"

"You looked like you could use saving"

"Well, aren't you my knight in shinning headphones"

Beca grinned, nodding her head towards the arguing girls "What happened?"

The other girl turned to looking them"Apparently Aubrey doesn't like her '_attitude_'"

"Which one is..."

"The tiny one. The other one is called 'fat amy'" the redhead turned back to Beca and shook her head when she saw the look on the brunettes face "No. No, no. She said that was her name, I'm not calling her that"

"Ah, right" Beca nodded, turning her attention back to the girl in front of her "I'm Beca"

The girl smiled, extending her hand out to Beca "I'm.."

"Oh, hi!" One of the blonde girls, Aubrey?, said, taking a hold of Beca's hand that was originally intended for the other girl "Are you thinking about joining?"

"No, I'm not interested in joining at kind of group"

"You don't even know what we do"

"Wow, intense" Beca mumbled before stepping past the girls, turning back to look at the redhead "I'll see you around"

The girl looked slightly disappointed but nodded "Sure. Ok"

Beca smiled, turning and heading towards her dorm room.

* * *

It had been a week since she'd last seen the girl. It only took her ten minutes to remember she'd not actually gotten the girls name and when she'd went back she was gone. Then she thought she could ask Jesse who he knew in the club she was advertising and then remembered she didn't actually find out what club it was.

So all in all she had this girl on her mind for the past week and didn't even know her name.

"Stop moping! The campus isn't that big, you'll see her again. Besides, we have the riff-off in a minute, we need you on top form!"

"I'm not mopping! And I am on top form" Beca snapped, glancing around the empty pool "Who are these girls anyway?"

"The Bella's. Ran by a completely hot, self righteous, bitch"

"That's nice" she mumble tiredly, resting her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand.

"Ah, speak of Aca-bitches and they show" Benji said, grinning as he slid from the edge of the pool down to the bottom, everyone else following suit.

Beca glanced at her watch, wondering when this preschool shit would be over and she could work on her mixes.

"See you didn't get many new faces, huh?" Unicycle said and Beca rolled her eyes. The dude was an ass.

"Well I see you didn't get _any_ new faces" a voice said and Beca's hears pricked up because she'd heard the voice before, in the same argumentative fashion.

"Actually we did" Jesse grinned and the boys split giving the Bella's a clear view and giving Beca a clear view of the group off girls.

Her mouth opened slightly when she saw the girl at the front of the group. The redhead seemed just as shocked to see Beca standing there.

"Since when did you recruit girls"

"She's my sister and I didn't want her corrupted but you lot"

Beca frowned, not really listening to the two bickering groups because this was the girl she couldn't stop thinking about and she was also a Bella. The rival team.

"Ok, ok. Lets get this thing started before Aubrey sticks a nail file in someone" the dude holding the mic called "And the first category is- songs about sex"

There was a few murmured from the Bella's and Donald held his hands up "I got this" he grinned before stepping forward to start his song but one of the Bella's bet in to it, belting out the lyrics to S&M but Donald's quickly cut her off with his song.

_"Sex, baby, lets talk about you and me"_ the boy pointed to himself, then to the Bella who looked half disguised half turned on as Aubrey pulled her back, looking mortified but the girl borek free, walking over to Donald.

_"Baby, all through the night I'll make love to you, like you want me to"_

Beca had had enough to standing back in the side lines, sliding in front of Donald and cutting off the Bella who looks kind of pissed at the fact.

_"And I guess it just the woman in you, that bring out the woman in me. I know I can't help myself, you're all in the world to me"_ Beca smiled, the group behind her harmonizing as she looked over at the redhead who was just grinning next to her pissed looking friends _"I feels like the first time. It feels like the very first time. It feels like the first time"_

Beca was cut off by the red head, the look of surprised evident on her face at the fact the girl was rapping "What?" Beca breathed, a shocked grin forming in her lips.

The redhead looking unsure, looking back at her group who all looked blank except 'fat Amy'

"No, keep going" Beca encouraged when it looked like the redhead was about to stop and she did stop but started singing a few seconds later.

_"Shorty get down, good lord. Baby got'em open all over town"_ there was murmured through the Bella's before fat Amy stepped up and began singing along with girl and then the Bella's began harmonizing to the song.

Beca grinned, nodded her head "Ok" she mumbled, more to herself than anyone else because she'd never found anything more sexier than the redhead in front of her.

The crowd around the pool cheered when the group finished the song and Beca held up her hands, more than happy to accept the fact she'd been beaten but apparently Unicycle wasn't such a good sport and threw his hands up.

"Fuck. I'm out" the boy huffed, turning and leaving the pool, the Trebles following closely behind him.

"You coming, Beca?"

Beca looked from the Bella's to her brother. She knew just walking up to the redhead was out of the question but she shook her head anyway, watching most of the Bella's other than the redhead and two others follow Aubrey out of the pool "I think I'll hang back a little"

Jesse just nodded, following his team mates out of the pool area.

"So you can rap, huh?" Beca grinned, walking over to the girl when her two team mates began leaving.

"Well I'm 'ight" the girl shrugged teasingly.

"What's your name?"

"Chloe!" A voice yelled but it wasnt the girl in front of her "What're you doing talking to her? She's a Treble!"

Chloe looked at Aubrey before looking back at Beca.

"The games room. ten minutes, if you wanna" Chloe said before turning and walking after her team

Beca grinned to herself, turning to follow her own group out of the pool.

She just decided, after seeing how pissed and antisocial the boys where, that she'd go to the deserted games room. Rolling the white snooker ball down the table and catching it as it bounced back to her.

"So, a Treble, huh?" A voice said behind her as the double doors clicked closed. Beca grinned, turning to see Chloe standing there, arms folded over her chest and a smirk on her lips.

Beca shrugged, sitting on the edge on the snooker table "Your friend didn't seem to fond of you talking to me"

"It's forbidden. For a Bella to talk to a Treble"

"Why?"

"Didn't those guys tell you anything?"

"Probably. I don't tend to listen"

Chloe chuckled, walking over an leaning against the table "it's kind of an unwritten rule. Don't talk to the enemy"

"It's kind of childish" Beca said, looking down at Chloe "This is college, right?"

Chloe chuckled, nodded lightly at the rhetorical question "Aubrey's kind of crazy about it all. Gave me a lecture on the way home able how I can't think about the 'Treble-bitch' anymore"

"Anymore?"

Chloe just shrugged, looking up at Beca.

"Chloe, right?"

"Yea"

"Just making sure I hear your friend correctly" Beca smiled, extending her hand out towards Chloe "Beca"

"I remember"

"How would you feel about me kicking your ass at Madden?" Beca asked, grinning as she nodded back to the Xbox.

"I guess I'll never know because that would never happen"

"Oh. I feel like you've just challenged me"

"Maybe I have" Chloe shrugged, pushing off the table and heading over to the sofas in front of the Xbox.

Beca watched the girl walk over to the sofas, her eyes running down the other girls body before hopping off the table and sitting down next to the redhead.

"We're in trouble if we get caught in here"

"Then we won't get caught" Beca shrugged, setting up the game "What's your team?"

"Giants" Beca scoffed gaining a glare from Chloe "Who's _your_ team?"

"Cowboys"

"Ah, remind me. Didn't we kick your asses last Sunday"

"That's irrelevant. This is the game that counts and I guarantee you will not be waking away so smug"

"We'll see"

They began playing the game, Chloe taking an early lead with a 15 yard touch down pass.

Beca didn't know why she suggests this, she was never any good at video games but she just assumed that Chloe wouldn't have been either.

After Chloe's forth touch down Beca had pretty much given up on winning and pulled the controller out of Chloe's hand "Hey! I was about to score a touch down. Give it back" Chloe reached for the controller but Beca pulled it away.

"Don't you think you've score quite enough of those tonight"

"No, I wanna really kick your ass" Chloe said, reaching farther over Beca to grab the controller, almost fully laying on top of the brunette.

"Give!"

"No, you're not powning me this much. Seriously it's like twenty-eight to nothing"

Chloe stretched her fingers out towards the controlled again, falling fully on top of Beca.

Beca's hand dropped, the controlled slipping out of her hand and onto the floor.

Chloe smirked, her eyes flickering from Beca's eyes, to her lips and back again "Please tell me you aren't like the rest of the Trebles"

"No, I'm a girl"

Chloe laughed, shaking her head "Not what I meant. I mean you aren't- you don't..."

"Sleep and run?"

"I was thinking hump and dump but it's in the same ball park"

"How would you know that's what the Trebles do?"

"I had friends outside the Bella's"

"Oh"

"So?" Chloe asked, looking down at Beca "I just- I wanna know if that's all this is gonna be..."

"Just sex?"

"Well, yea"

"Why, what do you want?" Beca asked, her hands unintentionally coming to rest on Chloe's hips.

"I just know that all I could think about this pass week was you"

"And the fact that I'm a Treble doesn't change that?"

"It should but no"

"Aubrey would be mad"

"Who said she had to know?"

"I'm not the romantic type"

"Are you trying to put me off?"

"No. I just wanna know that you know what you want"

"You"

"But Aubrey can't know?"

"No one can"

Beca nodded slowly "Ok" Beca pushing lightly on Chloe's shoulder, flipping them over until Chloe was on her back "I feel like you should know I've been thinking about you all week to"

Chloe smiled, sitting up in her elbows "So.."

"So" Beca murmured, brushing her nose of off Chloe's before pressing her lips against the redheads.

Chloe smiled against Beca's mouth, her hands coming up to run through the brunettes hair.

Chloe hummed, pulling back and letting her head fall back onto the sofa "Yea. Definitely how I imagined it to be"

"You _imagined_ that?"

"You have no idea"

Beca grinned, bringing her head down and pressing her lips against the skin just under Chloe's ear "I totally let you score those touch downs" Beca murmured against Chloe's ear making the redhead laugh.

"Bullshit. I kicked your ass fair and square, Treble!"

"Mmm" Beca murmured, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV, plunging the full room into darkness "Aren't scared of that dark, are you?"

"Not at all. You can do a lot of _fun_ things in the dark" Chloe whispered against Beca's ear making the younger girl shiver "But that'll have to wait because I gotta get back"

"You can't do that!" Beca protested making Chloe laugh as she pushed then to sit upright.

"I have to. I was only supposed to be gone five minutes"

Beca nodded, getting to her feet and extending her hand to help Chloe up.

"I still can't believe you can rap" Beca mumbled as they stopped by the closed doors.

"Full of surprises, me" Chloe replied, ducking her head to peck Beca on the lips "Another time, yea?"

"Definitely" Beca nodded and Chloe left leaving a grinning Beca behind.

* * *

She found it strange, the fact that she didn't see Chloe for the full week and now the girl just seems to be everywhere all the time. And that was great except the fact she couldn't even go up and talk to her.

Like now, she was sitting on the fountain, it has slowly became her quiet place outside her dorm room, and Chloe was sitting on a bench just a few feet away 'doing homework'. Though she was actually going between listening to Aubrey rant about something, fat Amy no doubt, and staring at Beca.

Beca grinned, nodding along to whatever Jesse was staying but her eyes remained on Chloe. She was never really one for sunglasses but she'd invested in a dark pair of raybans three days after the games room meeting because Chloe had said Aubrey had mentioned that she was staring at her.

"You're not even listening to me, are you?"

"Of course not" Beca murmured.

"Then why am I even here?"

"I don't know? Surely you must know by now that I never listen"

"You're a jackass" Jesse mumble halfheartedly, getting to his feet and leaving.

Beca was glad, for a boy Jesse could talk forever.

Sneaking around wasn't actually as difficult as she'd first thought it would be. It had been two weeks and they hadn't even had one scare, maybe that was due to the fact that they were always in Beca's room and her room mate was rarely there and even when she was she didn't care what Beca did.

Beca grinned as her phone buzzed in her pocket, thinking it might be Chloe be rolled her eyes when she saw Jesse's name.

_'Listening to me now? Practice in the auditorium. Now'_

Beca sighed, stuffing her phone back into her pocket and getting to her feet. She glanced over at Chloe who looked like she was getting into trouble by Aubrey.

Beca chuckled, heading in the direction of the auditorium.

Just as she dropped her bag at the side of the stage her phone buzy "I'm fucking here, Jess" she snapped, taking out her cell to check the message she assumed was from Jesse.

"Alright. Jesus"

_'The hell did you go? I look away for two seconds and you disappear?'_

Beca rolled her eye, as much as she wouldn't admit it out loud, Chloe was adorable

_'I have practice. But tonight, yea?'_

_'Cant wait ;)'_

Beca grinned, stuffing her phone back into her pocket "Who was that?"

"No one. What're we doing?"

"Don't stop the music. You know the song?"

"Of course I know the song" Beca said, rolling her eyes as she walked over to the group.

* * *

After two hours and countless swear words she had started to get the routine, dancing was never her strong point, and then Jesse called it a day, decided that she was better starting a fresh in the morning.

She sighed, mumbled to herself as she walked up the stairs and squealed lowly when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her behind one of the rows of seats

"Hi" Chloe chirped quietly, beaming as she looked at Beca.

Beca chuckled "Hi" she said, sitting more comfortably on the floor, her back pressed against one of the folded chairs "Do you always ambush people or?"

"Only the ones I like" Chloe shrugged, taking up the same position as Beca, their hip and shoulder pressed together "I missed you"

Beca drew in a breath because she wasn't used to people saying stuff and this was the first time Chloe had said something so 'relationshipy' to her.

"Sorry. This isn't that kid of thing, right?"

"No, no. Yes. I don't know"

"It's fine. I know. I have practice in a couple of minutes so I have to go"

"Hey" Beca grabbed onto Chloe's arm before the girl could stand fully, pulling her down again "Tonight?"

Chloe smiled and nodded "Your place" Chloe pecked Beca on the lips before getting up and leaving.

Beca sighed, slamming her was back against the metal of the chair. This was always her problem, feelings. She didn't tend to have them, not for anyone, until Chloe decided to worm her way in.

It was only supposed to be sex , really. But over the past two weeks Beca found herself enjoying the more _'relationshipy'_ aspects with Chloe.

The hanging out just doing homework together. The watching old movies. Even the pointless kisses and cuddles.

And it didn't scare her as much as she though, the only thing that scared her was the concept of saying it out loud. To have Chloe shot her down before she was even finished her sentience because that's how she assumed relationships were. Those are the kind of relationships she grew up around.

But she wasn't like her dad and Chloe wasn't like her mother. Not all relationships ended in fighting and yelling.

"Treble. What're you doing down there?" A voice said making Beca jump, banging her head on the arm of the chair.

"Son of a bitch!" Beca hissed, looking up at the group of girls standing there, Aubrey looking insanely pissed and Chloe just looked amused as Beca rubbed her head and got to her feet.

"Bella's. what's up?"

"Why're you down there?" Aubrey asked, her hands on her hips as she glared at Beca.

"I uh, lost an earring?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at the clichè excuse "Well did you find it?" Chloe snapped, flicking her hair over her shoulder and Beca almost smiled at how much she reminded her of Aubrey.

"I didn't"

"Just get out of here, Treble. We don't need you spying on us"

"Ok, sure. Have fun" Beca smiled sarcastically, pushing past Aubrey and brushed her hand slyly across Chloe's stomach and side.

"And don't even think about sneaking back in"

"Wouldn't wanna" Beca called over her shoulder as the doors slammed closed.

* * *

She had decided to hang out with Jesse instead of waiting around in her room for Chloe to show. She regretted it though as soon as he started going on about who was the hottest Bella. He said it was Aubrey but Beca kept quiet, internally arguing that Chloe was by far the hottest. Hands down.

"You haven't put any input in" Jesse said, leaning against the door frame as she walked down the hallway.

"That's because I haven't looked at any of them like that. They're all Aca-bitches. Remember?"

"What about Chloe?"

"Which one is she again?" Beca called over her shoulder, leaving the dorm building and headed back to her dorm room.

She knew her room mate would be out clubbing or at her current toy boys house so she found it strange that her door was unlocked.

She frowned at the figure curled up on her bed, red hair splayed over her pillow.

Beca smiled, rolling her eyes as she sat in the edge of her bed and pushing Chloe's hair over her shoulder, her thump lightly brushing against her cheek.

"Hey" she whispered, pressing her lips against Chloe's neck.

"Mmm" Chloe hummed sleepily.

"How'd you get in here?" Beca asked, her lips trailing along Chloe's jawline.

"Your roommate let me in, she was just leaving and said I could wait here" Chloe said, smiling lopsidedly as she turned on her back and looked cloudy eyed up at Beca.

"So you decided to fall asleep?"

"I got bored of waiting. Where were you?"

"Jesse's. Bitch can talk the ear off a wooden Indian" Beca moaned, laying on her back next to Chloe.

Chloe chuckled, lacing her hand through Beca's before bringing it up to rest against her stomach and tracing her finger along the lines on her palm.

"What's your favorite tv show?" Beca asked, her eyes focused on Chloe's finger on her palm.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what it is"

"Scooby doo"

"I didn't mean as a kid"

"Neither did I"

"Seriously? Scooby doo" Beca raised her eyebrows, looking up at Chloe.

"Like you can judge, your favorite is a show about a serial killer"

"How'd you know that?"

"I listen" Chloe whispered and the guilt raced through Beca because Chloe did listen, to all the little things she said and remembered them whereas she didn't tend to remember anything because she didn't find it important.

"I'm not good at this kind of thing"

"What? Remembering"

"Remembering the little things. I just didn't think they were important"

"No. Of course you don't"

"That came out- that sounded" Beca took a breath, closing her eyes to try and get her head straight "That sounded like I meant that you weren't important. But you are"

"I am?"

"You are" Beca assured, wrapping her hand around Chloe's "But just don't push"

"I'm not pushing. I knew this wasn't anything serious when we started"

"What did the Bella's say about me 'hiding' in the auditorium?"

"There was a few bitches here and a weirdo there but other than that it was forgotten in five minutes" Chloe mumbled and Beca could hear the sadness in her voice at the fact Beca had changed the subject.

"And they don't think anything? You know, about us?"

"Fat Amy called you a stalker but not for me for Aubrey"

"Why would I stalk Aubrey?"

"Well why wouldn't you?"

"Well" Beca mumbled, rolling over until she was half on top of Chloe "for one she's a blonde, not really into them"

"Huh, and what hair color are you into?"

"Red. It's like fire. Fierce, you know?"

"Mhmm" Chloe hummed, her back arching slightly as Beca ran her fingertips along the skin on her stomach, side and then back.

"Then there are her eyes. I don't really like the color green, blue is my favorite color" Beca said, pressing an open mouth kiss on Chloe's neck.

"Huh, I wonder who had blue eyes?"

Beca pulled back, resting her weight on her elbows as she ran her fingers through the girls hair "Yea, I wonder"

Chloe smiled, all sadness gone from her face as she leant up to press her lips against Beca's.

Both girls jumped when there was a loud knock on the door, making Chloe's head connected with Beca's cheek bone "Son of a bitch" Beca hissed, her palm covering her eye.

"Shit, are you ok?" Chloe whispered, her palms covering Beca's cheeks an her thumb running across her cheek bone.

"Fine. Who is it?"

"It's Jesse"

"Why do you want, dude?"

"A date"

Beca frowned and Chloe growled "Dude. That's gross!"

"Not with me, fuckwitt!"

"Then with who?"

"This girl. Her names Amanda"

"And why me?"

"Because she's gay and the girl I wanna date won't come unless she's there to"

Beca looked down at Chloe who shrugged but that sadness was back in the redheads eyes.

"I can't, Jess"

"What?" Jesse snapped, banging his hand on the door again "Come on Beca, please!"

"No. I have plans tonight" Beca smiled, running her hands through Chloe's hair.

"Come on! Please Beca! Please!"

"No, Jesse. Now go away"

There was a minute of silence and Beca thought he might have left "Are you in there with someone?"

"Bro, I'm watching dexter! And if you don't disappear in the next ten seconds a wont hesitate to go all dexter in your ass!"

"Fine. Fuck you" Jesse grumbled, stomping his feet down the hallway like a stroppy child.

"Why'd you say no?"

"Why would I wanna go on a date with some girl when I have you?"

"This girl might have been pretty"

"Not as pretty as you"

"You don't know that"

"I do. I don't think there's anyone out there as pretty as you"

"You can't keep doing that"

"What?"

"Dodging the serious conversations and passing this off as nothing and then say things like that. It's not fair"

"I'm sorry"

"Doesn't matter. Lets just stick to the original agreement" Chloe said, her hand cupping the back of Beca's neck as she pulled the girl down into a kiss.

"No" Beca pulled back, sitting up on the edge of her bed "I can't. Not tonight"

"What do you mean not tonight"

"Well you went all fucking serious didn't you. Kind if kills the mood"

"I just wanted to know what this is! What we are"

"Why?" Beca snapped, getting to her feet and looking at Chloe "Why put a label on things? We were having _fun_!"

"Were?"

"Not what I meant! This can't be serious. You know that! Not with you in the Bella's and me in the treble. And even then, I don't do serious"

"You don't do serious?" Chloe hissed, standing square in front of Beca "Then what the fuck are we doing?"

"Having fun"

Chloe breathed out a chuckled, running her hands through her hair and turning to leave "You know, you- you are exactly like your team mates"

"That's not fair!"

"Oh, it's entirely fucking fair" Chloe growled, slamming the door hard enough to cause the walls around it to shake.

Beca just stared at the door, wondering how the hell that could have went from kissing on the bed to the door being slammed. She knew it was her fault, most of the time it was, but this time seemed to hurt more. Like someone had just punched her square in the stomach.

Sighing, Beca laid down on the bed, leaning her pillow against the one Chloe always used. She wasn't normally one for pining but Chloe wormed her way under her skin but it was only two weeks of worming, it shouldn't be that hard to deworm herself, right?

* * *

Turns out that no, it's not easy to deworm yourself from Chloe. Especially when you see her about six times a day.

It had been a month since they'd argued and Chloe hasn't said a word to her and Beca didn't blame her, she'd practically told the redhead she didn't do commitment. Which was true but, like most other things, Chloe seemed to change her mind.

The fact that they had that stupid a cappella competition meant that she'd spend most days in the same auditorium as her, listening to her song and watching her dance, which was killing her.

The boys keep gloating and grinning about how Chloe's voice had completely broken off in the last practice and kept saying how she probably wouldn't be performing.

The hotel they were staying at was nice, outdoor pool, where everyone seemed to spend their time apart from her. She tended to spend her time in the indoor pool because seeing Chloe in a bikini, well, go figure.

And then Chloe decided that on the third day of their stay, the day before the competition, that she was going to torture Beca and drop into the opposite side of the hot tub from her.

Beca tried to hold her tongue because she knew Chloe wouldn't want to talk to her but she just wanted to know if the girl was ok "Your voice" Beca mumbled, catching Chloe's attention "It broke off in your last practice"

"Yea?"

"Well are you ok? It's nothing serious, is it?"

Chloe looked down, the 'hard faced bitch' look dropping from her face and Beca knew she wasn't about to be lied to. Chloe couldn't lie to her.

"I have nodes"

"What're those? They aren't dangerous are they?"

Chloe chuckled "No, not life threatening but I can lose my voice. I'm having surgery tomorrow"

"Surgery? Well is Aubrey going to be there?"

"No. None of the Bella's know. They think its just a cold"

"You have to tell someone. You can't go through that on your own"

"Why? I do everything else alone these days" Chloe snipped and Beca's head instantly dropped, her eyes focusing on her hands "Sorry"

"No, it's fine. But just because you're mad at me doesn't mean you should go through that alone"

"It's only minor surgery. I'll be out of the hospital in a few days" Chloe mumbled, standing up and getting out of the hot tub "And FYI I'm not mad at you. I never was"

"Then what're you?" Beca called at Chloe began leaving the room "There has to be a reason you haven't spoke to me"

Chloe turned when she reached the door and shrugged "It hurt to much"

Why did the concept of making Chloe hurt rather than mad make Beca feel sick?

The idea that the woman was hurting, two different ways and one was her fault and the other she couldn't do anything about killed her.

* * *

She was actually enjoying herself for the first time in weeks. They lost the competition to the Bella's, which Beca didn't mind, but her team mates sure did. Unicycle more than anyone else, he was busy arguing with a boy from another group. Then there was fat Amy who was just throwing insults at everyone and anyone. She decided to just sit back and watch because there was no doubt the police would be here soon enough and everything would be stopped.

Her eyes scanned the room, going from Bella to Bella as she tried to find Chloe. Her eyes landed on her just as Unicycle yelled something in her face, making the redhead flinch, and shove her backwards. Beca was over at the boy before Chloe had even hit the floor properly, grabbing onto his red tie and swinging her fist against the boys cheek bone.

Unicycle fell to the ground, Beca had a pretty strong punch, and everything went silence "That is not fucking ok with me!" Beca yelled, pointing down at Chloe on the floor.

Then there was a hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her arms backwards, she knew this feeling all to well. The police always seemed to come just as she'd done something wrong.

"No, wait! What're you doing?" Chloe asked, scrambling to her feet and following the police officer that was pulling Beca, rather roughly, out of the building.

"That was assault miss. We have to take her in"

"But that's not fair! She was protecting _me_!"

"And that's very chivalrous of her but she still assaulted that boy" the man said, opening the door to his car and pushing Beca inside.

"Watch it!" Beca hissed, her wrists twisting the wrong way in the metal cuffs.

"You better not hurt her!" The redhead warned, turning and heading back into the building.

Beca slammed her head back against the headrest. She didn't deserved anything less than Chloe leaving her but she did kind of hope that, even after everything, the girl would be there.

Three hours she spent in that holding cell, her arms still wrapped behind her back as this girl talked and talked about how she 'didn't mean' to stab her boyfriend in the hand. Safe to say she was drunk.

"Michell. You're bails been posted" the woman said, grabbing onto the cuffs and yanking them upwards, the metal already rubbing off Beca's raw wrists "Collect your things at the front desk"

Beca grumbled under her breath, rubbing her wrists as she headed towards the front desk. She thought it would have been Jesse there waiting for her, and maybe her dad but she hoped against hope that he wasn't, but she stopped short at the sight to Chloe and fat Amy.

"Uh, hi"

"Hey" Chloe handed Beca the bag full if her things.

"I though you'd went back inside?"

"Yea, to get Amy. She was the one with the car. Did you really think I would have left you?"

"Why wouldn't you have?"

"Because you did that for me"

"How could you afford to bail me out" Chloe nodded towards fat Amy who shrugged "I'll pay you back, I promise"

"You better, that was my drug money"

"Amy!" Chloe hissed, looking genuinely shocked.

"Jesus I'm kidding. Kind of, I'll be in the car"

"So she knows about- that we..."

"I think everyone knows now"

"And are they all mad?"

"Yea but at your team mate not you"

"What about Aubrey? Surely she'd be mad that you were with me?"

"But I wasn't with you was I? Not really"

"If you weren't with me then why're you here?"

"Don't turn this back on me. I'm here because I care about you"

Beca nodded, looking down at her hands "I care about you too"

"I'm sure" Chloe mumbled, turning and heading out the police station.

Beca sighed, following the girl "You're just as fucking bad!" Jesse snapped, walking up to her and pointing in her face "He's your team mate and you hit him! For what? A Bella?"

"You're kidding me right now, right?"

"No! We're a team! You don't hit one of your own for some girl"

"Stop before I hit another one of 'my own'! And she isn't just some girl!"

"Jesus. She's a fucking Bella! What were you thinking! They mess with your head to gain an advantage"

"Hey!" Chloe snapped but Jesse held up his hand.

"If I was talking to you I would have been fucking looking at you"

Beca snapped, grabbing her brothers jacket and slamming him against the car "Don't talk to her like that"

"Well she's got you sucked right in hasn't she"

"Hit him" Amy whispered from behind Chloe and the redhead glared at her.

"No, don't bother!"

"Get in the car before I call dad!" Jesse snapped, pushing Beca backwards "And I don't want to see you near her again"

Beca rolled her eyes "thanks for bailing me out"

"Just don't let it happen again" Chloe warned and Beca nodded.

"Bye"

"You've lost your fucking mind" Jesse murmured as they pulled out of the parking lot "Falling for a Bella. What were you thinking?"

"I didn't. I'm not"

"You are. I can see it in your eyes" jesse said, glancing over at Beca before laughing "God you don't even know do you?"

"I don't..." Beca tried to protest but the cogs in her brain were turning because that's the only explanation that made sense. The only word that described how she felt about Chloe so maybe she did love her, or at least was starting to.

"You can't see her anymore"

"I wasn't seeing her anyway"

"She was probably just using you anyway. That's what they do"

"Chloe's different"

Jesse scoffed "They're all the same, Beca"

Beca just stopped talking, knowing there wasn't really much point in arguing with Jesse "Where would you go to have node surgery?"

"Why? Who has nodes?"

"Girl in my class. I was going to drop by and see her"

"Probably just the local hospital I guess"

Beca nodded, getting out of the car and heading back to her dorm room. She knew Chloe would be going in for surgery tonight so she got changed and grabbed her car keys, intending on going to the store to pick up some stuff and heading to the hospital but Aubrey seemed to have other idea as she stomped into the room.

"Oh, come in, please"

"Where're you going?"

"Shopping. What do you want? I'm not in the mood for a lecture right now"

"I'm not here to lecture you. I'm here to thank you"

"Thank me? For what?"

"For protecting Chloe today, though you have to her your shit together, she's been miserable for weeks now"

"I'm trying" Beca sighed, grabbing a spare sweater incase she got cold and looked at Aubrey "I will go an see her tonight"

"She's at her parents house tonight"

"Right. I'll make it right though"

"I believe you but you hurt her again, Treble, and I'll brake ever bone in your hand. You get me?"

"Yea, yea. I get you now can I leave?"

"Yes" Aubrey said before strutting out of the room.

Rolling her eyes, Beca pulled the door closed and headed to her car.

She drove to the store an then from the store to the hospital "Hi, I was wondering what room Chloe Beale is in?"

"She is in surgery right now" the woman mumbled, typing something into the computer "But she will be in room five-eleven in about an three hours"

Beca's stomach churned slightly at the thought of Chloe being knocked out with tubes down her throat "This surgery isn't dangerous is it?"

"No, the worse that can happen is that she was lose range on her voice"

Beca nodded "Where's room five-eleven?"

"Fifth floor, turn left and just walk down that way"

"Thanks" Beca smiled politely, heading to the fifth floor and up to the room. It was kind of small, a privet room, nothing but a single bed, a TV up on the wall and a small arm chair.

Beca settled into the armchair, decided to get some sleep before Chloe came back since she'd been awake for almost twelve hours already.

* * *

She was woken up by the sound of wheels squeaking and people murmuring.

She jumped to her feet, watching the group of doctors lift the foam mattress and sliding Chloe onto the single bed.

"Is she ok?"

"She'll be fine. Everything went down without a hitch, she'll probably wake up in about ten minutes"

"And her voice?"

"We won't know the damage until she wakes up"

"Ok. Thanks"

The doctor smiled and left the room.

Beca pulled the arm chair as close to the bed as she could before sitting Indian style on it and just looked at Chloe.

Beca always thought she was beautiful, even when she wasn't wearing make up or had just woken up, and she was still crazy beautiful now but she was pale and the dark circles under her eyes were more noticeable now.

Beca reached out, running her thumb lightly along the underside of Chloe's chin and down the side of her neck, pulling back when Chloe's eyes flickered open.

"Beca?" Chloe groaned, her voice rough as she frowned at Beca.

"Hi"

"Why're you- I thought I said I didn't want anyone here"

"You did but I couldn't stay away. Not knowing that you were having surgery"

"You have to stop this, Beca"

"No. I like you. I _miss_ you"

"Stop. Because you will just take this back tomorrow and I don't think I can deal with that"

"I'm not going to do that, not this time" Beca said, running her fingertips down Chloe's arm and lacing their fingers together "I think-I'm..."

"You're what?"

"I'm- I'm not good with feelings" Beca mumbled, looking down at their joined hands.

"This is _me_ Beca. Come on, talk I me?"

"I think I love you" Chloe's grip on Beca's hand tightened in surprise "you don't have to..."

"I love you, too"

"Wha- really?"

"Yea. That's why I stayed away for so long. It hurt to much to feel like that and not have you feel the same. Or at least not say it"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear. I just assumed all relationships end in disaster anyway"

"No. They really don't. My nana and pops got together when they were fifteen and are still married now" Chloe said, smiling slightly as she placed her hand against Beca's cheek "You can tell when people aren't meant to be together"

"And what about us?"

"Well I don't know yet but I do know that I love you and that's what really matters, right?"

Beca nodded, grinning as she knelt up on the chair and pressed her lips against Chloe's.

"You aren't contagious are you?" Beca mumbled against the girls ear making the redhead choke out a laugh.

"Fuck you, jail bird" Chloe teased, fisting the fabric of Beca's hoodie "Climb in here with me, huh?"

Beca nodded, allowing Chloe to pull on her shirt as she climbed under the sheets "I got you ice cream. Though its probably liquified by now" Beca mumbled, gliding her fingers up and down Chloe's arm.

"Well it's the thought that counts" Chloe murmured tiredly, leaning back against her pillow.

Beca smiled, probing her head up on her fist and using her spare hand to brush away some of Chloe's hair.

"We've both had a crazy ass day, we should probably sleep" Chloe said, smiling at Beca as the girl fell back onto the bed next to her.

"Night, love"

Chloe grinned at the name, sliding her head next to Beca's and brushing their noses together "Good night"

Beca smiled, her eyes still closed but she could feel Chloe's lips hovering next to hers, so close that if Chloe even parted her lips they would touch Beca's.

"You're a tease, Red" Beca whispered, her lips touching Chloe's slightly as she spoke.

"You love it or else your heart wouldn't be beating so fast"

"I love _you_" Beca said and this time she didn't even have to think about it, it just rolled off of her tongue because she wasn't scared of being shot down anymore.

"So you're saying I'm doing that?" Chloe asked, placing her palm over the left side of Beca's chest and her heart was beating pretty fast.

"All you" Beca mumbled, taking Chloe's bottom lip in between hers having had enough of being so close to the girl.

"Wow" Chloe murmured, more shocked than Beca had expected "Are you sure you aren't just having a heart attack or something?"

"I'm fine" Beca pecking Chloe on the lips again before pulling back a couple of inches "Night"

"Yea, night"

* * *

She didn't know how long she was asleep all she knew that she was still in the crazy small hospital bed, arms wrapped around Chloe from behind and the redhead was now wearing her sweater.

It felt kind of weird, she'd never really been the _big spoon_ before, that was always Chloe but she just put it down to the fact Chloe had just had surgery and was feeling vulnerable.

"You awake?" Beca whispered against the back of Chloe's head.

"Yea" Chloe breathed back, her voice cracking like she'd just recently woken up.

"That's my sweater"

"Not anymore" Chloe pulled the sleeves of the sweater down over her hands before wrapping the covered hands around Beca's and bringing them up to her lips.

"How're you feeling?" Beca asked, running her thumb along Chloe's jawbone.

"Fine. Jesse called you but I didn't answer. Not after him tell you to stay away" Chloe turned her head to looked at Beca from the side of her eye "What he said, that wasn't true, you know that right? I'm not messing with your head. I-"

"Hey, no. Of course I know it's not true. I told him you were different and he kinda just laughed at me. But I never believed it, not for a second"

"Really? Not even a little?"

"Not even with the smallest part of my brain. Aubrey I can believe doing it but not you"

"Aubrey ok, you know?"

"Yea. She stopped by my room just as I was leaving"

"You didn't tell her.."

"Never said a word"

Chloe sighed in relief "Did she want to warm you off?"

"Thank me actually. And tell me to 'get my shit together' but I didn't need her to tell me that because that's what I was coming here to to anyway"

"Which hand was she going to break?"

"She never specified to I assumed both" Beca said, gaining a laugh from Chloe "But I won't do anything to hurt you" the brunette assured "Not. Ever. Ever. Again" Beca smiled, pecking the redhead on the lips in between each word.

"I know" Chloe nodded and Beca pushing herself up onto her elbow and pressed her lips against Chloe's.

"Ah, Miss Beale. Nice to see you're awake" a voice said making Beca jump and fall backwards off the bed, jumping back to her feet as quickly as she'd fell.

"Doctor. Hi"

The doctor looked amused at Beca before looking back at Chloe "How're you feeling, Chloe?"

"Fine. My throat still hurts a little though"

"Yea, it will probably hurt for a week or two but everything went fine. You should be back singing in a couple of months"

"Really? That's soon?"

The doctor nodded "But we don't know if your pitch and range will be the same as before. That's something we'll have to wait and see"

"When can I go home?"

"Now. But you will need loads of rest, do you have someone..."

"I'll look after her" Beca said before the doctor had even finished causing him to smiled and nod.

"You don't have to Beca"

Beca ignored Chloe, grabbing the redheads bag "I'll go sign you out and you get ready to leave" Beca said, smiling as she left the room to sign the girl out.

She'd just finished signing the forms when a hand slipped into hers and Chloe pressed her head against Beca's shoulder "You ready?" Beca murmured against Chloe's hair before kissing her head and took the bag out of Chloe's hand.

"Yea. Where're we going?"

"My dorm room"

"Won't your roommate mind?"

"She's never in. Got a new boy toy" Beca smiled, opening the passenger side door for Chloe before getting in the drivers side "Where were you going to go of I hadn't shown up?"

"Back to my dorm"

"But Aubrey would have been there"

"I would just have said I was sick"

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. Text Aubrey and say you're spending the weekend at your parents and you can stay at mine"

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't want you anywhere else"

Chloe grinned, biting down on get lip as she ducked her head.

"So when will I be getting my sweater back?"

"You know, never"

"And you just had to get attached to my favourite sweater?"

"It's your favorite? Don't worry, I will give it back"

"Calm down, you can keep it. I was joking. Not about it being my favorite but about you not keeping it"

"But it's your favorite"

Because shrugged "I have others like it" Beca said, getting out of the car an grabbing the bags before walking to her dorm with Chloe "Make yourself at home"

"I see you still haven't cleaned much?"

"Why clean for it just to get dirty again?" Beca said, a cheeky smile on her face as she sat down on the bed "I have an exam tomorrow though, so I really have to study" beca pressed her back against the head board an scratched her legs out in front of her as she pulled out her books.

Chloe smiled, crawling onto the bed and under the text book until her was laying in between Beca's legs with her head rested on the brunettes stomach "This ok?" Chloe murmured tiredly.

"Perfect" Beca whispered, placing a lingering kiss on Chloe's head before turning her attention back to her books.

* * *

The exam almost killed her, the only thing that was making her hold it together was the thought that Chloe was waiting for her back in her room.

She opened the door to her dorm, looking up in time to see Chloe slide along the laminate flooring, music blasting in her ears as she lip synced into the brush. The girl was wearing nothing but socks, a pair of boy shorts and one of Beca's checked shirts that barely just grazed her thighs.

Beca grinned, rolling her eyes as she walked up to Chloe and yanked out one of the head phones before singing the next line of the song _"you're the one thing, I can't get enough of"_

"Are you singing to me?" Chloe teased, spinning in Beca's arms. She looked a lot better today, the color had come back to her face and the dark circles were completely gone.

"Maybe" Beca shrugged "Feeling better?"

"So much better. I took a shower, don't mind do you?"

"Of course not, numbnuts. But you forgot to do your shirt up" Beca said, grinning as she ran her fingertip from Chloe's collar bone, down her chest to her stomach where one bottom was done up.

"You love it"

"Damn right I do" Beca smirked, allowing Chloe to fist her hair and guide her face up towards hers.

"Beca?" A voice said before there was a light knock on the door.

"That's Aubrey"

"It's fine. I forgot to text her anyway, I should be here"

Beca nodded turning and opening the door "I'm kind of... Oh, come on in" Beca mumbled as the blonde pushed her way past Beca and into the room.

"Ah, so you grew a pair, Treble" Aubrey said when she saw Chloe standing in the middle of the room.

"Aw, it's always _great_ seeing you"

"Are you coming home tonight?"

"No, I'm spending the night here" Chloe said, looking at Beca for conformation and Beca didn't hesitate to nod.

"Figures. Anyway, Bella's practice tomorrow"

"What? But it's off season"

"We still have to keep practicing. We want to pown Beca and her group of dancing douche bags again"

"I can't sing Aubrey"

Aubrey spun on her feet to fast that it almost made Beca dizzy "If you've damaged her vocal chords"

"Hey, wow!" Beca held her hands up in defense as Aubrey pointed at her "you're right to assume I am _that_ good in bed but it wasn't me!"

"Gross" Aubrey commented as she turned to Chloe's.

"It wasn't Beca"

"Then why can't you sing?"

"I had surgery" Chloe murmured and Aubrey's eyes instantly dropped to her chest "No, not _that_ kind of surgery"

"Like she needs that kind of surgery" Beca said gaining a smirk from Chloe and another 'gross' from Aubrey.

"I had node"

Aubrey's face seemed to go from angry to compassion in the speed of light, her arms wrapped around Chloe's neck before Beca could blink.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone. I was scared"

"You went through that _alone_!"

"Well no, I told Beca but I told her not to show but she did anyway. She was amazing and has been looking after me"

"You told her but not..." Aubrey's rant was cut off by a knock on the door.

"What is this, grand central station?" Beca murmured, opening the door and her eyes widened "Jesse!"

Jesse frowned at his sister as she pushed her way out the room and closed the door behind her.

"What?"

"You coming to Treble practice next week?"

Beca shrugged because, truthfully, she didn't know. There wasn't really much reason to go back, sure she enjoyed it but Chloe meant more to her "Probably not"

"What, you're just quitting because of some Bella?"

"I told you before and I'll tell you again; she is _not_ just some Bella!"

"Look, Beca, I get it, you love this Chloe chick..."

"Love!" Aubrey snapped from behind the closed door.

"Was that Aubrey?" Jesse asked but didn't wait for an answer "You're fucking Aubrey to?"

Beca screwed her face up in disgust "Ew, no. She wishes"

"Then why us she in there?"

"Asking me why I'm never going to be seeing Chloe again"

"You're never seeing her again?"

"I don't know. I might"

"You see her don't come to practice next week"

Beca shrugged "Thats fine by me"

Jesse rolled her eyes, telling her to grow up before stomping off.

"I do _not_ wish!" Aubrey said as she slipped back into the room but Beca ignored her because Chloe was standing right in front of her, her blue eyes staring into Beca's.

"You're seriously going to quit the Trebles for me"

"Not going to, have"

Chloe blinked "You don't-but music is important to you?"

"Not as important as you are"

"Ok, maybe that was a little charming. You past Treble, you can date her" Aubrey said like baca have ever actually wanted her approval.

"That's fantastic!" Beca said sarcastically as she opened the door and pointed out of it "Leave"

Aubrey rolled her eyes "See you tomorrow, Chloe"

Beca closed the door on the blonde before turning and jumping slightly when Chloe pressed her hands on the door either side of her head "That was mean"

"What's mean is wearing a shirt like that and expecting me to stand and talk to your best friend" Beca said, fisting the fabric on the collar of the shirt.

"Well I think it's rude that you're wearing that many clothes" Chloe husked into Beca's ear, pulling the girls hoodie and shirt over her head before pressing her back against the door "See, now that's half better" Chloe grinned, taking Beca's bottom lip in between her teeth and nibbling slightly before kissing the brunette. She dropped her hands from the door onto Beca's shoulders and running then down over her sides, hip and thighs before grabbing Beca just behind the knees and lifting the girl to wrap her legs around her waist.

"I feel like I have to ask if you're well enough for this?"

Chloe answered by biting down in Beca's neck as she fumble with the button on her jeans.

"Good enough for me" Beca whispered as she grabbed onto Chloe's hair and pulled the girls face up and pressed their lips together, gasping breathlessly when Chloe slipped her hand into her jeans.

Chloe grinned, her head pressed against Beca's "Jesus, how long as it been?"

"S-since, uh, us. Not since you"

"Lose your touch?" Chloe teased drawing a groan out of Beca when she dragging her nail lightly over the girls clit.

"No one would have matched up to you" Beca breathed, her head falling back against the wooden door as Chloe slid two fingers slowly inside the brunette.

"And you better remember that" Chloe said gruffly, moving her fingers rhythmically in and out of the brunette.

"Oh, god. Always" Beca moved her hand to Chloe's neck, her fingernails digging into the redheads skin causing her to hiss in pain and bite down hard on Beca's neck as a way of pay back but that just turned Beca on more making her arch her back against Chloe.

"God, I missed you" Chloe grumbled, her still slightly clumsy fingers working on Beca as she pressed her lips against the DJ's, receiving a sloppy, forceless kiss.

"I love you" Beca moaned as she completely lost it, biting down on the skin on Chloe's collar bone to stop her from moaning to loud because they were still in crowded dorm halls.

Chloe smirked, holding onto the younger girls legs as she felt them loosen around her waist and waited for the girl to catch her breath

"You can keep that shirt" Beca breathed, gaining back some control of her limbs.

Chloe smiled, grabbing Beca's hand that was on her neck and laced their fingers together before slamming it against the door "Your lucky your hot or I would have kicked your ass for scratching that hard"

"It had been almost two months!" Beca argued, letting her head fall against Chloe's "I love it when you take control"

"It's kind of tiring" Chloe shrugged, setting Beca down on her still shaky legs "But so much fun"

"Payback?" Beca said with a grin but Chloe shook her head and Beca knew with the painmeds and it already being pretty late that Chloe would be tired.

"Tomorrow. And you better make it up to me!"

"I will. But right now it's beds time"

"I love you" Chloe said, her voice suddenly sweet and soft as she kissed the tip of Beca's nose.

"And I love you, beautiful"


End file.
